User blog:FanofRPGs/Lovecraft Cosmology Analysis
The Cthulhu Mythos and the Dream Cycle are parts of the greater Lovecraftian Mythos written by Howard Phillip Lovecraft from 1917 with Dagon to 1935 with A Haunter in the Dark. This shall be an analysis on the cosmology of the works of H.P Lovecraft and be a concise argument for why his Cthulhu Mythos should be ranked at the tier High 1-C to 1-A, and subsequently among the most powerful fictional universes alongside Umineko: When They Cry, The Dark Tower, and Discworld. The following stories are vital to understanding Lovecraft's Cosmology: *Celephaïs *Nyarlathotep *Ex Oblvione *Hypnos *The Call of Cthulhu *The Colour Out of Space *Fungi from Yuggoth *The Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath *The Silver Key *The Hounds of Tindalos ‡ *The Whisperer in Darkness *The Dreams in the Witch House *Through the Gates of the Silver Key *The Haunter of the Dark ‡''The Hounds of Tindalos was not written by HP Lovecraft, but it is still canon'' Type Four Multiverse of the Mythos Now to begin, I will talk about the universes of the Cthulhu Mythos First off, what are the rules for a type 4 Multiverse? #it has to be an uncountably infinite in size structure. Now many works of fiction don’t make this sort of distinctions between the different types of infinite very good, but we can in many cases, based on the properties of the multiverse in question, state if will be “this large”. Example being, if a given multiverse contains each and every single possible permutation of an already infinite set, like every single possible variation of the arrangement of the matter in an infinite in size and matter universe. This is of course only a single example. Any multiverse with continuously changing variables in its universe would meet this requirement too. #As you have stated earlier, there can’t be anything that is not part of this structure and yet is a part of a given setting cosmology unless you transcend the mathematics supplied in a setting and are effectively beyond even a perceived true reality #The mathematics ( or some other representation of a logic based system, whatever you want to call it ) represents the “true” reality, of which the physical world is its representation. This one is rather “easy” as many of the settings use some sort of “higher reality”/”true reality” notions in their descriptions. #Each and every single one of this non self contradicting mathematical structures that can be conceived at all ( or whatever you want to call them ), has to be represented in said multiverse. This is the hardest one to prove. How would one prove such a thing… unless it is explicitly told to us in the face by a reliable source Universes are infinite: This implies that this is a Type 4 Multiverse, given fundamental concepts such as matter and gravitation don't simply just work differently due to constants, but don't exist in some universes, implying different fundamental laws of physics From Whisperer in Darkness, the universe is implicitly described as an “ingenuine infinity,” but still infinite; it is simply a lower infinity in the perspective of the “genuine infinity” Here he also reveals that the multiverse has infinite universes. What this means is that given each universe has fundamentally different physical concepts, such as matter and gravitation and energy, that this is a Type 4 Multiverse. Also, it talks about an “ultimate infinity” again, but let’s get to that later. Category:Blog posts